Entre anonymat et célébrité
by Adam Park
Summary: Démarrée en 2007 : Réponse au défi de Nicky
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous ! C'est ma troisième fic sur « City Hunter » qui est une réponse du défi de Nicky. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira comme les deux premières. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre inattendue

Ce matin-là, Kaori se leva de bonne humeur. Elle fit ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire en neuf ans depuis qu'elle vivait avec Ryo Saeba suite au décès d'Hideyuki, tué par l'union Teope. Après avoir préparé le petit déjeuner, elle alla réveiller son partenaire en douceur. Ce dernier était déjà éveillé mais il fit semblant de dormir tout en serrant son oreiller. Il entendit son ange entrer dans sa chambre et s'approcher du lit. Il sentit le souffle de sa partenaire sur son visage près de son oreille.

Kaori, d'une voix douce : Ryo… Réveille-toi…

Malheureusement ce dernier fit encore une fois de plus l'autruche en prononçant le nom de Saeko ou de Reika ou d'une autre femme ce qui mettait la jeune femme brune en colère. Kaori sortit sa masure de cent tonnes intitulée « Profond débile » et l'abattit sur la tête de son imbécile partenaire. Ce fut la première masure de la journée.

Kaori : **DEBOUT PARESSEUX ! TU AS DE QUOI TE NOURRIR ****À**** LA CUISINE !**

Sur ce, Kaori quitta la chambre furieuse et quitta aussi l'appartement en claquant violemment la porte d'entrée. Ryo sortit de sous la masure et remit ses articulations en place.

Ryo : _Pardonne-moi, Kaori, mais c'est le seul moyen pour te résister._

Le nettoyeur avait le cœur serré chaque fois qu'il la rabaissait en critiquant sa façon de s'habiller ou son corps ou son comportement ou sa cuisine car il n'avait jamais pensé un seul mot de ce qu'il disait. Comme c'était un gros timide, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'ouvrir son cœur car les sentiments n'existaient pas et étaient une faiblesse quand il était un guérillo en Amérique du sud. Il n'en connaissait aucun puisqu'il était une machine à tuer avant de rencontrer Hideyuki et même Kaori. C'était cette dernière qui l'avait sorti des ténèbres où il était plongé. Il était pourtant très attaché à elle mais il voulait qu'elle le quitte en même temps car il refusait de la laisser entrer dans son monde de terreur sans grand succès. D'une part il savait qu'elle était sa raison de vivre, son attache à la vie et sa rédemption mais d'autre part il refusait de le reconnaître. Allait-il prendre pleinement conscience sans crainte qu'il ne pourrait jamais laisser Kaori le quitter ?

OoO

Kaori fulminait car sa matinée venait d'être gâchée par son goujat de partenaire. Bien qu'elle ne le montre pas, elle était profondément blessée par l'attitude de l'étalon de Shinjuku. Elle alla à la gare pour voir s'il y avait un travail mais il n'y avait pas de XYZ. Déçue, Kaori décida d'aller au Cat's eyes voir son amie Miki.

Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans le café, une voix retentit soudainement…

Voix : **C'EST PAS VRAI ! KAORI ! QUELLE SURPRISE !**

Kaori, étonnée : **KYO ! ****Ç****A ALORS ! JE RÊVE ?**

Kyo : Non c'est bien moi. Ça fait longtemps.

Kaori : C'est vrai.

Kyo : Tu allais dans ce café ?

Kaori : Oui pourquoi ?

Kyo : J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un géant ici qui fait fuir la clientèle.

Kaori rit : Je le connais.

Kyo : Ah bon ?

Kaori : Il est très imposant mais il n'est pas méchant. Viens, allons boire un café ensemble.

Kyo : D'accord.

Ils entrèrent dans le café de Miki qui fut surprise de voir Kaori avec un autre homme que Ryo.

Kaori : Bonjour Miki, bonjour Umibozu.

Miki : Bonjour Kaori.

Umibozu : Humpf !

Kaori s'installa à une table suivie de Kyo qui était mal à l'aise en voyant un homme de plus de deux mètres d'hauteur.

Kaori : Détends-toi Kyo. Il ne te fera aucun mal.

Kyo : Mais Kaori…

Kaori : C'est mon ami et le mari de ma meilleure amie Miki alors ne craint rien.

Kyo : Ok. Qu'est ce que tu deviens ? Tu as longtemps disparu de la circulation qu'on ne t'entend plus parler ? Et ton frère ? Comment va ton frère ?

Kaori : Mon frère Hideyuki est mort il y a neuf ans de cela. Je vis avec son associé en tant que détective privé.

Miki : _Ouf ! Heureusement que Kaori n'est pas bête de dire la vérité à ce Kyo._

Kyo : Ah bon… Tu travailles avec un détective privé mais est ce que je le connais ?

Kaori : Je ne pense pas…

Kyo : Mais comment se fait-il qu'on ne t'entend plus parler ?

Kaori : J'ai disparu à la mort de mon frère.

La jeune femme ne lui disait pas vraiment la vérité car elle tenait à garder l'anonymat de son partenaire et du sien aux yeux de tous.

Kyo : J'espère que le métier n'est pas trop dangereux pour toi.

Kaori ne lui répondit pas tandis que Miki et Umibozu eurent quelques libellules qui tombaient sur leurs têtes.

Soudain la porte du Cat's eyes s'ouvrit faisant sonner la petite clochette et Mick Angel entra. Quand il vit Kaori, il fit un vol plané pour lui sauter dessus. Cette dernière sortit alors de nulle part une grosse masure de cent tonnes intitulée « Punition divine anti-pervers ». Elle l'abattit sur la tête de Mick. Ce fut la seconde masure de la journée.

Kaori : Arrête ton cinéma, Mick !

Kyo, surpris : Kaori ! Depuis quand tu utilises des masures ?

Kaori : Depuis toujours, Kyo.

Kyo : Mais ça fait mal.

Kaori : Ce n'est rien. Mick est un pervers comme mon partenaire et il a l'habitude de recevoir des masures.

Kyo : Ah bon. Drôle d'amis que tu as.

Kaori : Oh ils sont bien particuliers.

Mick sortait de sous la masure et remit ses articulations en place. Il regarda l'homme qui se trouvait en face de Kaori et il fronça les sourcils. Il ne l'aimait guère.

Mick : _Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait, Ryo Saeba ? Tu es vraiment un imbécile de laisser Kaori avec d'autres hommes car tu finiras par la perdre un jour et pour toujours !_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Kaori esclave ?**_

Alors que Kaori et Kyo se racontaient leur vie depuis qu'ils ne s'étaient vus, Mick se rapprocha du comptoir. Ils se mirent à parler discrètement.

Mick : Miki, tu connais ce gars ?

Miki : Non c'est la première fois que je le vois.

Mick : Je ne l'aime guère.

Miki : Hum ! N'empêche qu'il est beau garçon…

Mick, moqueur : Ferais-tu des infidélités à ton mari ?

Umibozu : Humpf !

Miki rit : Certainement pas ! C'est une remarque c'est tout.

Mick : Bof.

Miki : Mais si, il est craquant. Et notre chère amie pourrait tomber amoureuse.

Mick : C'est pour cela que je ne l'aime guère…

Ce que Miki et Mick ne savaient pas, Kyo était effectivement le premier amour de Kaori. L'homme qui discutait avec la brunette était un homme ayant une belle carrure, un corps bien sculpté, musclé et très sportif. Il était blond avec des yeux bleus-saphirs et il attirait beaucoup de filles, en particulier Kaori qui était amoureuse de lui un temps.

Mick : Si ça continue comme ça, Ryo va finir par la perdre définitivement un jour…

Miki soupira : Je le sais.

Umibozu : Mick, occupe-toi de tes affaires ! Laisse Kaori et Ryo régler leurs différends.

La grosse voix d'Umibozu attira l'attention de Kyo qui fronça les sourcils car il ne connaissait pas le prénom du partenaire de Kaori.

Kyo : Ryo ? Qui est-ce ?

Kaori rougit : Heu… C'est mon partenaire…

L'ex petit ami de Kaori fronça de nouveau les sourcils car il voyait bien que cette dernière était amoureuse de son partenaire actuel et il n'aimait pas trop ça. Maintenant qu'il venait de retrouver son premier amour, il ne voulait pas la reperdre de nouveau. Mais en même temps, il se rendit compte que ce Ryo faisait beaucoup souffrir Kaori tout en ignorant de la manière comment il s'y prenait.

Miki : Chéri, tu n'es pas très discret avec ta grosse voix…

Umibozu devint rouge comme une écrevisse. De son côté, Kyo se souvenait qu'il avait fait qu'une seule fois souffrir Kaori : C'était quand il l'avait quittée pour son bien mais sans lui donner des explications, fuyant comme un lâche. Au cours de la conversation tout à l'heure, il avait appris que Kaori ne faisait plus le sport en commun sans le nommer depuis plusieurs années et il en était soulagé. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ferait tout pour que son ex lui revienne sans la forcer.

OoO

Pendant ce temps, Ryo ignorait tout ce qui se passait au Cat's eyes car il restait dans son immeuble en train de s'entraîner au tir et aussi pour muscler son corps. Il profitait de l'absence de Kaori. Mais quand il fut presque midi, il retourna à l'appartement pour s'affaler sur le canapé et de lire une revue porno. Comme d'habitude, il s'excita en laissant son sexe faire « Coucou » en attendant le retour de Kaori.

Et pourtant ce ne fut pas un jour comme les autres car Kaori ne revenait pas comme à son habitude pour préparer à manger. Ryo commença à avoir le ventre qui criait famine ce qui gâcha sa lecture.

OoO

Kaori était toujours au Cat's eyes en compagnie de Kyo. Ils papotaient beaucoup. Mick surveillait les deux amis du coin de l'œil. Miki et Umibozu durent préparer un bon repas pour cinq personnes quand soudain le téléphone sonna. La gérante alla répondre.

Miki : Café Cat's eyes ?

Voix : Miki ? Est-ce que Kaori est toujours chez toi ?

Miki : Ah Ryo, c'est toi. Oui Kaori est toujours là.

Ryo : Dis-lui de rentrer immédiatement !

Une sourde colère s'empara de Miki qui avait marre que le nettoyeur prenne son amie pour une bonne et une esclave.

Miki : **ECOUTE-MOI BIEN RYO SAEBA ! TU DEPASSES BEAUCOUP TROP LES BORNES ! KAORI N'EST PAS ****À**** TON SERVICE ****À**** FAIRE LA BONNE ! NON ! ELLE EST UN ÊTRE HUMAIN ET PAS TA CHIENNE ! ELLE MENE SA PROPRE VIE COMME ELLE L'ENTEND QUAND ELLE EST LOIN DE TOI ET RENTRE ****À**** LA MAISON QUAND ELLE AURA ENVIE ET PAS QUAND TU LUI DONNES DES ORDRES ! ALORS CESSE DE TE COMPORTER COMME UN GAMIN ET DEBROUILLE-TOI POUR TE NOURRIR AUJOURD'HUI !**

Sur ce, Miki raccrocha au nez de Ryo le téléphone en fulminant. Kyo avait tout entendu dès que la gérante du café s'était mise à hurler et n'en croyait pas de ses yeux. Kaori, elle, fut gênée que son ami apprenne de cette façon ce qu'elle endurait auprès de Ryo pendant neuf ans.

Kyo : Ce Ryo Saeba est-il vraiment ton partenaire ?

Kaori : Oui…

Kyo : Il te traite ainsi tout le temps ?

Kaori : …

Kyo fronça les sourcils : Kaori ?

Miki intervient : Oui il la traite tout le temps ainsi.

Kyo explosa de colère : **COMMENT PEUX-TU TE LAISSER FAIRE DE LA SORTE ? TU N'ETAIS PAS COMME ****Ç****A AVANT !**

Ces paroles réveillèrent la curiosité de Miki et de Mick qui voulurent savoir la vraie personnalité de sa meilleure amie car elle ne savait pas grand chose d'elle malgré les années passées.

Kaori haussa les épaules : Avant, c'est avant.

Kyo : **NON ! JE REFUSE QUE TU DISES ****ÇA, KAORI**** ! **Ce Ryo Saeba t'a certainement dit beaucoup de méchancetés !** TU N'ES PLUS LA VRAIE KAORI QUE J'AI CONNUE !**

Miki, curieuse : La vraie Kaori ?

Mick fronça les sourcils : Comment ça ?

Kyo, agacé : Elle n'avait jamais été l'esclave d'autrui. Qu'est ce que ce Ryo Saeba lui avait dit ? Puisque Kaori ne m'a pas tout dit !

Miki soupira : Beaucoup de choses…

Kyo, énervé : **JE VEUX SAVOIR ! J'AI TOUT MON TEMPS !**

La pauvre Kaori ne savait plus où se mettre et ne voulait surtout pas que Kyo apprenne ce que Ryo critiquait sans cesse. Elle savait que son ami pouvait se montrer effrayant lorsqu'il était dans une colère noire, qu'il ne partirait pas sans rien savoir et qu'il harcèlerait jusqu'à qu'il ait des réponses. Il était donc trop tard pour faire machine arrière et la honte monta alors aux joues de Kaori.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : Bats-toi !**_

Mick Angel s'était approché comme Miki de la table où se trouvaient Kyo et Kaori. La gérante prit place aux côtés de Kaori tandis que Mick prit place en face des filles. Umibozu, resté au service, était aussi curieux mais il restait discret. Kyo attendit que Miki daigne lui dire la vérité. Il était passablement énervé.

Kyo : Alors ?

Kaori : Mais rien…

Kyo serra le poing : Arrête Kaori !

Miki : Ryo Saeba ne fait que critiquer notre chère Kaori lui disant qu'elle est une planche à pain, qu'elle ne sache pas bien cuisiner, qu'elle n'a aucune forme, qu'elle n'a aucun charme auprès des hommes, qu'elle est la seule qui ne le fasse pas bander… Et j'en passe !

Kyo : Il va bien celui-là ? Kaori n'est rien de tout ça ! En vérité c'est la tombeuse des hommes ! Tous les mecs sont tous amoureux d'elle mais aucun n'avait réussi à capturer le cœur. Kaori ne se laisse jamais faire et elle se bat, sortant ses tripes, pour qu'aucun homme ne lui dicte sa conduite et qu'il ne la critique jamais ! Elle est très agile au sport et au maniement des armes redoutables.

Mick : Ça se voit pour le marteau…

Kyo : Ça, c'est pour les pervers.

Miki : J'aurai bien voulu voir ça… Kaori a parfois du mal à viser la cible.

Kyo : Non, elle n'a aucun problème à ça sauf si on lui donne des armes trafiqués qui font rater les cibles pour se venger ou pour la faire perdre ou pour l'humilier cependant ça dépend du poids des armes surtout. Et pour terminer, elle était beaucoup plus habillée que ça ! Elle était la plus sexy des filles grâce à Eriko surtout.

Mick : Vous connaissez Eriko ?

Kyo : Bien sûr ! Kaori et Eriko étaient inséparables au lycée. Eriko venait de temps en temps soutenir Kaori pendant son sport de prédilection.

Tout le gang n'en croyait pas leurs yeux ni leurs oreilles sur ce que disait Kyo à propos de Kaori.

OoO

À l'appartement de City Hunter, Ryo était resté prostré devant son téléphone à la main. Il n'avait jamais vu Miki si furieuse ni entendu hurler de sa vie. Et tout ça concernait vraiment Kaori.

Oui il avait été trop loin.

Oui il avait été trop dur avec la seule personne qu'il aimait tant.

Oui il avait été trop injuste avec elle.

Oui il voulait l'empêcher d'entrer complètement dans son monde.

Oui il choisissait son destin.

Mais il réalisa qu'il n'en avait pas le droit que maintenant.

Ryo : _Vais-je finir par la perdre définitivement ? Je l'ai empêchée d'être dans mon monde pour ne pas qu'elle soit tuée par une balle mais à quoi ça sert si je vais la perdre… Si elle me quitte pour un autre…_

N'ayant pas envie d'aller au Cat's eyes pour encore essuyer la colère de Miki, il commanda alors de quoi à manger chez un traiteur. Il était plongé dans ses pensées et il se demanda si Kaori avait vraiment l'intention de le quitter ou de rester encore avec lui…

OoO

Maintenant que Kyo était au courant de ce que Ryo Saeba avait fait à Kaori, le jeune homme écumait de rage.

Kyo : Maintenant Kaori, tu vas réagir ! Redeviens celle que tu étais avant !

Miki : Mais comment ?

Kyo : En commençant par changer de look !

Kaori : Mais je n'ai pas d'argent !

Kyo s'écria : **COMMENT ÇA ?**

Libellule Libellule Libellule Libellule Libellule Libellule Libellule Libellule Libellule

Corbeau Corbeau Corbeau Corbeau Corbeau Corbeau Corbeau Corbeau Corbeau Corbeau

Miki : Kaori a du mal à gérer l'argent gagné par le travail car son partenaire le dépense quasiment la totalité en ses loisirs. Du coup il ne leur restait que pour manger. Kaori n'a rien pour penser à elle.

Mick : Et si elle se montrait plus égoïste ?

Kyo : C'est tout à fait possible. Bats-toi, Kaori ! Tu ne dois plus te laisser faire ! Il ne doit plus contrôler ton destin ni dicter ta conduite ni diriger ta vie !

Miki : J'ai une idée ! Si on allait à la boutique de ton amie Eriko pour renouveler toute ta garde-robe ?

Kyo : Il est un peu tard aujourd'hui mais on peut remettre ça à demain.

Mick : Je vous accompagnerai…

Miki : Certainement pas, Mick Angel ! Tu as déjà une fiancée en la présence de Kazue.

Kyo : Faire des infidélités à ta fiancée est indigne d'un homme déjà engagé pour le mariage.

BONG ! Mick tomba à la renverse car Kyo détestait les mecs qui trompent leur âme sœur.

Mick : Mais je ne la trompe pas ! C'est juste que Kaori ait été mon ange !

Kyo fronça les sourcils : Comment ça ?

Mick : Elle m'a sorti de l'enfer avant ma fiancée. Elle m'a transformé. Kazue, elle, a repris le flambeau.

Kyo rigola : C'est bien elle, ça ! Oui c'est un ange. _Mais elle peut être un ange dangereux… Et ça, ils le découvriront plus tard quand Kaori aura retrouvé son vrai elle._

Miki, Mick et Umibozu se sentirent un peu dégoûtés car ils ne savaient rien de Kaori pendant toutes ces années.

Mick : Mais elle a même sorti son partenaire de l'enfer.

Kyo : Je vois.

Miki : Bon, c'est ok pour demain ?

Kyo : On fait comme ça, Kaori ?

Kaori soupira : D'accord…

Miki : Youpi !

Mick : _Mais je me demande bien comment était Kaori avant de connaître Ryo mais quel sport de prédilection pratiquait-elle ? Je suis vraiment curieux de le savoir…_


	4. Chapter 4

Mot d'excuse pour les lectrices et les lecteurs

Bonjour tout le monde,

Ça fait très longtemps que je ne suis pas venue avec de nouveaux chapitres car en effet, j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer :

**J'abandonne la plupart de mes fics !**

Que je vais lister ci-dessous :

Candy Candy :

**Vers un nouveau bonheur** : L'histoire se situe encore en pleine première guerre mondiale. La suite se fait juste avant que Georges, le bras droit de William André ne vienne la chercher pour l'amener chez la grande Tante Elroy (Volume 9 page 134 pour ceux qui connaissent le manga)…

**Pour le bonheur de son fils** : Et si le père de Terry avait aidé Candy à poursuivre ses études aux côtés de Terry au Collège Saint Paul ?

**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire** : Et si Candy et Terry s'étaient retrouvés ce soir-là à Chicago devant les portes de l'hôpital où il attendait depuis un bon moment sans succès ?

**Sans toi, je ne suis rien** : Et si Terry avait rejoint Candy à la gare le soir de leur séparation ?

**Le véritable bonheur** : Et si Terry avait appris le plan diabolique de Daniel et Eliza pour forcer Candy à épouser Daniel ?

**L'enfant d'un autre (les deux versions)** : Candy est mariée avec soit Terry ou Albert et ils ont plusieurs enfants. Le père ignore pourtant que leur premier enfant n'est pas le sien. L'histoire contient donc la révélation aux enfants, à l'enfant concerné, au père et au père biologique…

Captain Tsubasa

**Le véritable amour de Sanae** : La famille Hyuga est mutée dans la ville de Fujikawa à cause du changement de travail d'Eurydice, la mère des 4 enfants juste après le départ de Tsubasa au Brésil. Ryo n'accepte pas facilement Kojiro dans l'équipe…

(Cette fic se travaille avec Anonyma)

Card Captor Sakura

**Laisse-moi t'aimer** : Sakura a peur de s'attacher aux autres mais pour quelle raison ? C'est ce que Shaolan veut percer le mystère…

City Hunter

**Oser ou ne pas oser** : Un jour, Kaori oblige Ryo à l'accompagner faire les boutiques. Comme on le sait, Ryo préfère, de loin, accoster chaque femme qu'il trouve à son goût. Ce qu'il fait, évidemment. Lorsqu'elle sort d'un magasin et voit Ryo en train de draguer, Kaori ne peut s'empêcher de brandir sa massue. Bon, rien d'exceptionnel, vous allez me dire. Mais attendez la suite! En fait, juste après avoir brandi sa massue, Kaori jette un oeil sur la femme qu'il a accosté. Et là Tein tein tein... elle s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit de sa pire ennemie du temps du lycée. Que c'est elle qui lui avait fait les pires crasses qu'on puisse imaginer. Que c'est elle qui l'a rendu aussi incertaine de son pouvoir de séduction.

**Une seconde chance** : Imaginons que pour une fois c'est notre Ryo national qui devient amnésique. Et que Kaori et ses amis devront s'assurer de la protection d'un Ryo, doux peureux et surtout tendre et surtout normal. Surtout que tout le monde veut sa mort et sa place. A vous de voir s'il le cœur a ses raisons ou bien s'il s'était plutôt attiré par un Saeko ou autre ?

**Entre anonymat et célébrité** : Ryo découvre une nouvelle Kaory lorsqu'un ami de cette dernière la croise dans la rue par hasard. Sa partenaire change d'un seul coup de comportement ce qui attire le regard des hommes envieux de voir une femme aussi belle auprès du goujat de partenaire qu'elle a. Mais Kaory n'a qu'une envie: retrouver l'homme qu'elle a rencontré. A partir de là Ryo va chercher à savoir qu'elle était la vraie personnalité de Kaory, et c'est avec étonnement qu'il se rendra compte que sa partenaire était la tombeuse des ces hommes. Mais surtout qu'elle avait dans sa jeunesse un don fabuleux dans un sport. A partir de là, il va faire en sorte de la pousser à recommencer malgré les refus qu'elle prononcera. Il en arrivera à bout et c avec résignation qu'elle se laissera faire et se rendra compte que son ami retrouvé ne veut plus entendre d'elle et du sport qu'elle pratique. Kaory et souffrira puisque ce jeune homme n'était autre que son partenaire dans la discipline. Ryo devra être très présent au sein de cette fic aussi bien pour sa légèreté que pour son sérieux et sa jalousie évidement il faudra développer pourquoi cet homme ne veut plus être le partenaire de Kaory, et le faite que Kaory se mette en danger une fois qu'elle à repris son sport de p^prédilection. Au fait juste une petite demande : et si kaory était une excellente tireuse à l'arc? Juste histoire de bluffer Ryo sur sa capacité à tirer droit le pauvre il ne va pas s'en sortir

Mint na bokura

**Le cœur a ses raisons** : L'histoire se passe juste après le départ de Chris du gymnase. Et si Maria Minamino n'a pas annoncé à Ryûji Sasa dont elle est éperdument amoureuse qu'elle a définitivement rompu avec Yoshiaki ?

**Secret Girl** : Et si Noeru ne peux plus supporter de voir sa sœur jumelle dépérir à cause d'un traumatisme qu'elle a subi ? Et si Maria n'accepte pas ce départ ?

**I never have regrets** : Sasa demande à Maria de rester après l'entraînement mais que se passe-t-il si Kanako n'avait pas oublié de récupérer sa serviette ?

Smallville

**De la haine à l'amour** : Cette fic est une suite alternative de « Tout est sombre » de Cybelia à ma manière. Lex se venge de Clark du viol qu'il avait subi.

**La paralysie de Clark** : Clark devient complètement paralysé à cause d'une exposition prolongée à la kryptonite verte et Lex, secrètement amoureux du jeune fermier, s'engage à s'occuper de lui.

**Les menaces de Lionel** : Lionel surprend Lex et Clark dans un moment intime et menace son fils de l'accuser de détournement de mineur.

Tout sauf un ange

**My body and my heart want only you (Mon corps et mon cœur ne veulent que toi)** : Et si Habashi réussit à profiter un peu du corps d'Hikaru avant qu'Izumi la sauve ? Et que serait-il passé pour eux une fois rentrés au dortoir si Hikaru n'avait pas appelé Yaskuni ?

Pour certaines raisons...

Je ne suis plus capable d'avancer dans ces fanfics citées ci-dessus car je n'ai plus du tout d'idées et j'ai complètement perdu le fil de mon histoire. j'avais beau de relire plusieurs fois mais cela n'avait apporté aucun succès.

Depuis que je suis une formation « retour à l'emploi », je suis constamment occupée et le Week-End j'étais trop fatiguée pour réfléchir.

Et je ne suis plus seule maintenant donc je trouve encore moins de temps pour le faire.

CEPENDANT

Si quelqu'un parmi vous est intéressé de **terminer** ces fanfics selon vos idées, elle ou il est prié(e) de m'en avertir par MP.

Et si par hasard, je n'arrive plus pour ceux qui me restent et qui ne sont pas listés en fanfics : Je le rajouterai le moment voulu.

**Je suis vraiment désolée** de ne pas pouvoir vous satisfaire jusqu'au bout mais je suis fatiguée d'en faire autant. J'ai surtout besoin de passer à autre chose.

À bientôt

Adam Park


	5. Chapter 5

Mot d'excuse pour les lectrices et les lecteurs

Bonjour tout le monde,

Ça fait très longtemps que je ne suis pas venue avec de nouveaux chapitres car en effet, j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer :

**J'abandonne la plupart de mes fics !**

Que je vais lister ci-dessous :

Candy Candy :

**Vers un nouveau bonheur** : L'histoire se situe encore en pleine première guerre mondiale. La suite se fait juste avant que Georges, le bras droit de William André ne vienne la chercher pour l'amener chez la grande Tante Elroy (Volume 9 page 134 pour ceux qui connaissent le manga)…

**Pour le bonheur de son fils** : Et si le père de Terry avait aidé Candy à poursuivre ses études aux côtés de Terry au Collège Saint Paul ?

**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire** : Et si Candy et Terry s'étaient retrouvés ce soir-là à Chicago devant les portes de l'hôpital où il attendait depuis un bon moment sans succès ?

**Sans toi, je ne suis rien** : Et si Terry avait rejoint Candy à la gare le soir de leur séparation ?

**Le véritable bonheur** : Et si Terry avait appris le plan diabolique de Daniel et Eliza pour forcer Candy à épouser Daniel ?

**L'enfant d'un autre (les deux versions)** : Candy est mariée avec soit Terry ou Albert et ils ont plusieurs enfants. Le père ignore pourtant que leur premier enfant n'est pas le sien. L'histoire contient donc la révélation aux enfants, à l'enfant concerné, au père et au père biologique…

Captain Tsubasa

**Le véritable amour de Sanae** : La famille Hyuga est mutée dans la ville de Fujikawa à cause du changement de travail d'Eurydice, la mère des 4 enfants juste après le départ de Tsubasa au Brésil. Ryo n'accepte pas facilement Kojiro dans l'équipe…

(Cette fic se travaille avec Anonyma)

Card Captor Sakura

**Laisse-moi t'aimer** : Sakura a peur de s'attacher aux autres mais pour quelle raison ? C'est ce que Shaolan veut percer le mystère…

City Hunter

**Oser ou ne pas oser** : Un jour, Kaori oblige Ryo à l'accompagner faire les boutiques. Comme on le sait, Ryo préfère, de loin, accoster chaque femme qu'il trouve à son goût. Ce qu'il fait, évidemment. Lorsqu'elle sort d'un magasin et voit Ryo en train de draguer, Kaori ne peut s'empêcher de brandir sa massue. Bon, rien d'exceptionnel, vous allez me dire. Mais attendez la suite! En fait, juste après avoir brandi sa massue, Kaori jette un oeil sur la femme qu'il a accosté. Et là Tein tein tein... elle s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit de sa pire ennemie du temps du lycée. Que c'est elle qui lui avait fait les pires crasses qu'on puisse imaginer. Que c'est elle qui l'a rendu aussi incertaine de son pouvoir de séduction.

**Une seconde chance** : Imaginons que pour une fois c'est notre Ryo national qui devient amnésique. Et que Kaori et ses amis devront s'assurer de la protection d'un Ryo, doux peureux et surtout tendre et surtout normal. Surtout que tout le monde veut sa mort et sa place. A vous de voir s'il le cœur a ses raisons ou bien s'il s'était plutôt attiré par un Saeko ou autre ?

**Entre anonymat et célébrité** : Ryo découvre une nouvelle Kaory lorsqu'un ami de cette dernière la croise dans la rue par hasard. Sa partenaire change d'un seul coup de comportement ce qui attire le regard des hommes envieux de voir une femme aussi belle auprès du goujat de partenaire qu'elle a. Mais Kaory n'a qu'une envie: retrouver l'homme qu'elle a rencontré. A partir de là Ryo va chercher à savoir qu'elle était la vraie personnalité de Kaory, et c'est avec étonnement qu'il se rendra compte que sa partenaire était la tombeuse des ces hommes. Mais surtout qu'elle avait dans sa jeunesse un don fabuleux dans un sport. A partir de là, il va faire en sorte de la pousser à recommencer malgré les refus qu'elle prononcera. Il en arrivera à bout et c avec résignation qu'elle se laissera faire et se rendra compte que son ami retrouvé ne veut plus entendre d'elle et du sport qu'elle pratique. Kaory et souffrira puisque ce jeune homme n'était autre que son partenaire dans la discipline. Ryo devra être très présent au sein de cette fic aussi bien pour sa légèreté que pour son sérieux et sa jalousie évidement il faudra développer pourquoi cet homme ne veut plus être le partenaire de Kaory, et le faite que Kaory se mette en danger une fois qu'elle à repris son sport de p^prédilection. Au fait juste une petite demande : et si kaory était une excellente tireuse à l'arc? Juste histoire de bluffer Ryo sur sa capacité à tirer droit le pauvre il ne va pas s'en sortir

Mint na bokura

**Le cœur a ses raisons** : L'histoire se passe juste après le départ de Chris du gymnase. Et si Maria Minamino n'a pas annoncé à Ryûji Sasa dont elle est éperdument amoureuse qu'elle a définitivement rompu avec Yoshiaki ?

**Secret Girl** : Et si Noeru ne peux plus supporter de voir sa sœur jumelle dépérir à cause d'un traumatisme qu'elle a subi ? Et si Maria n'accepte pas ce départ ?

**I never have regrets** : Sasa demande à Maria de rester après l'entraînement mais que se passe-t-il si Kanako n'avait pas oublié de récupérer sa serviette ?

Smallville

**De la haine à l'amour** : Cette fic est une suite alternative de « Tout est sombre » de Cybelia à ma manière. Lex se venge de Clark du viol qu'il avait subi.

**La paralysie de Clark** : Clark devient complètement paralysé à cause d'une exposition prolongée à la kryptonite verte et Lex, secrètement amoureux du jeune fermier, s'engage à s'occuper de lui.

**Les menaces de Lionel** : Lionel surprend Lex et Clark dans un moment intime et menace son fils de l'accuser de détournement de mineur.

Tout sauf un ange

**My body and my heart want only you (Mon corps et mon cœur ne veulent que toi)** : Et si Habashi réussit à profiter un peu du corps d'Hikaru avant qu'Izumi la sauve ? Et que serait-il passé pour eux une fois rentrés au dortoir si Hikaru n'avait pas appelé Yaskuni ?

Pour certaines raisons...

Je ne suis plus capable d'avancer dans ces fanfics citées ci-dessus car je n'ai plus du tout d'idées et j'ai complètement perdu le fil de mon histoire. j'avais beau de relire plusieurs fois mais cela n'avait apporté aucun succès.

Depuis que je suis une formation « retour à l'emploi », je suis constamment occupée et le Week-End j'étais trop fatiguée pour réfléchir.

Et je ne suis plus seule maintenant donc je trouve encore moins de temps pour le faire.

CEPENDANT

Si quelqu'un parmi vous est intéressé de **terminer** ces fanfics selon vos idées, elle ou il est prié(e) de m'en avertir par MP.

Et si par hasard, je n'arrive plus pour ceux qui me restent et qui ne sont pas listés en fanfics : Je le rajouterai le moment voulu.

**Je suis vraiment désolée** de ne pas pouvoir vous satisfaire jusqu'au bout mais je suis fatiguée d'en faire autant. J'ai surtout besoin de passer à autre chose.

À bientôt

Adam Park


	6. Chapter 6

Nouvelles pour les lectrices et les lecteurs

Bonjour tout le monde,

Après mon abandon pour mes fics listées ci-dessous, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer :

**Actarusvenusia001 va continuer les fics à sa façon**

Sur uniquement :

Candy Candy :

**Vers un nouveau bonheur** : L'histoire se situe encore en pleine première guerre mondiale. La suite se fait juste avant que Georges, le bras droit de William André ne vienne la chercher pour l'amener chez la grande Tante Elroy (Volume 9 page 134 pour ceux qui connaissent le manga)…

**Pour le bonheur de son fils** : Et si le père de Terry avait aidé Candy à poursuivre ses études aux côtés de Terry au Collège Saint Paul ?

**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire** : Et si Candy et Terry s'étaient retrouvés ce soir-là à Chicago devant les portes de l'hôpital où il attendait depuis un bon moment sans succès ?

**Sans toi, je ne suis rien** : Et si Terry avait rejoint Candy à la gare le soir de leur séparation ?

**Le véritable bonheur** : Et si Terry avait appris le plan diabolique de Daniel et Eliza pour forcer Candy à épouser Daniel ?

**L'enfant d'un autre (les deux versions)** : Candy est mariée avec soit Terry ou Albert et ils ont plusieurs enfants. Le père ignore pourtant que leur premier enfant n'est pas le sien. L'histoire contient donc la révélation aux enfants, à l'enfant concerné, au père et au père biologique…

**Et sera publié sur le site : .it/**

**Attention !** : Il n'y aura pas de plagiat car je lui ai donné mon accord même si Actarusvenusia001 risque de modifier certains passages.

CEPENDANT

Si quelqu'un parmi vous est intéressé de **terminer** ces fanfics ci-dessous selon vos idées, elle ou il est prié(e) de m'en avertir par MP.

Captain Tsubasa

**Le véritable amour de Sanae** : La famille Hyuga est mutée dans la ville de Fujikawa à cause du changement de travail d'Eurydice, la mère des 4 enfants juste après le départ de Tsubasa au Brésil. Ryo n'accepte pas facilement Kojiro dans l'équipe…

(Cette fic se travaille avec Anonyma)

Card Captor Sakura

**Laisse-moi t'aimer** : Sakura a peur de s'attacher aux autres mais pour quelle raison ? C'est ce que Shaolan veut percer le mystère…

City Hunter

**Oser ou ne pas oser** : Un jour, Kaori oblige Ryo à l'accompagner faire les boutiques. Comme on le sait, Ryo préfère, de loin, accoster chaque femme qu'il trouve à son goût. Ce qu'il fait, évidemment. Lorsqu'elle sort d'un magasin et voit Ryo en train de draguer, Kaori ne peut s'empêcher de brandir sa massue. Bon, rien d'exceptionnel, vous allez me dire. Mais attendez la suite! En fait, juste après avoir brandi sa massue, Kaori jette un oeil sur la femme qu'il a accosté. Et là Tein tein tein... elle s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit de sa pire ennemie du temps du lycée. Que c'est elle qui lui avait fait les pires crasses qu'on puisse imaginer. Que c'est elle qui l'a rendu aussi incertaine de son pouvoir de séduction.

**Une seconde chance** : Imaginons que pour une fois c'est notre Ryo national qui devient amnésique. Et que Kaori et ses amis devront s'assurer de la protection d'un Ryo, doux peureux et surtout tendre et surtout normal. Surtout que tout le monde veut sa mort et sa place. A vous de voir s'il le cœur a ses raisons ou bien s'il s'était plutôt attiré par un Saeko ou autre ?

**Entre anonymat et célébrité** : Ryo découvre une nouvelle Kaory lorsqu'un ami de cette dernière la croise dans la rue par hasard. Sa partenaire change d'un seul coup de comportement ce qui attire le regard des hommes envieux de voir une femme aussi belle auprès du goujat de partenaire qu'elle a. Mais Kaory n'a qu'une envie: retrouver l'homme qu'elle a rencontré. A partir de là Ryo va chercher à savoir qu'elle était la vraie personnalité de Kaory, et c'est avec étonnement qu'il se rendra compte que sa partenaire était la tombeuse des ces hommes. Mais surtout qu'elle avait dans sa jeunesse un don fabuleux dans un sport. A partir de là, il va faire en sorte de la pousser à recommencer malgré les refus qu'elle prononcera. Il en arrivera à bout et c avec résignation qu'elle se laissera faire et se rendra compte que son ami retrouvé ne veut plus entendre d'elle et du sport qu'elle pratique. Kaory et souffrira puisque ce jeune homme n'était autre que son partenaire dans la discipline. Ryo devra être très présent au sein de cette fic aussi bien pour sa légèreté que pour son sérieux et sa jalousie évidement il faudra développer pourquoi cet homme ne veut plus être le partenaire de Kaory, et le faite que Kaory se mette en danger une fois qu'elle à repris son sport de p^prédilection. Au fait juste une petite demande : et si kaory était une excellente tireuse à l'arc? Juste histoire de bluffer Ryo sur sa capacité à tirer droit le pauvre il ne va pas s'en sortir

Mint na bokura

**Le cœur a ses raisons** : L'histoire se passe juste après le départ de Chris du gymnase. Et si Maria Minamino n'a pas annoncé à Ryûji Sasa dont elle est éperdument amoureuse qu'elle a définitivement rompu avec Yoshiaki ?

**Secret Girl** : Et si Noeru ne peux plus supporter de voir sa sœur jumelle dépérir à cause d'un traumatisme qu'elle a subi ? Et si Maria n'accepte pas ce départ ?

**I never have regrets** : Sasa demande à Maria de rester après l'entraînement mais que se passe-t-il si Kanako n'avait pas oublié de récupérer sa serviette ?

Smallville

**De la haine à l'amour** : Cette fic est une suite alternative de « Tout est sombre » de Cybelia à ma manière. Lex se venge de Clark du viol qu'il avait subi.

**La paralysie de Clark** : Clark devient complètement paralysé à cause d'une exposition prolongée à la kryptonite verte et Lex, secrètement amoureux du jeune fermier, s'engage à s'occuper de lui.

**Les menaces de Lionel** : Lionel surprend Lex et Clark dans un moment intime et menace son fils de l'accuser de détournement de mineur.

Tout sauf un ange

**My body and my heart want only you (Mon corps et mon cœur ne veulent que toi)** : Et si Habashi réussit à profiter un peu du corps d'Hikaru avant qu'Izumi la sauve ? Et que serait-il passé pour eux une fois rentrés au dortoir si Hikaru n'avait pas appelé Yaskuni ?

Et si par hasard, je n'arrive plus pour ceux qui me restent et qui ne sont pas listés en fanfics : Je le rajouterai le moment voulu.

**Je rappelle que je suis vraiment désolée** de ne pas pouvoir vous satisfaire jusqu'au bout mais je suis fatiguée d'en faire autant. J'ai surtout besoin de passer à autre chose.

À bientôt

Adam Park


End file.
